Moving On: Part I
by TamoumatheStarWarrior
Summary: The sequal to Dead or Alive...Trowa goes to tell Heero what happened...


Disclaimer: I don't own the GW pilots or Relena....I own everyone else though ^_^...  
  
Moving On   
  
Part I  
  
On a bus to Acre Street...  
  
'Relena...'Trowa thought. 'I wonder what Heero will say to this. He won't be to thrilled about it. If you were here would you have told him about us? What would you say too him? This is not going to be easy my love. It's not. I need you here so I can have your courage. What I supposed to do if Heero goes off? Try to calm him down or tell him the truth? I guess we'll find out..'  
  
The bus pulled up to the block where the apartment which Heero was staying in. Trowa walked to the apartment and he took his time. He was going through his memory of where he and Relena would ditch Heero and talk all the time. Trowa didn't stop at Heero's place just yet he kept walking toward the park where he and Relena had their picnics together. He stoped and sighed. He missed her desperately. He saw them eating and talking and smiled at the whole scene.  
  
Trowa turned around and went back to Heero's apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and there was Heero...  
  
...  
  
At Heero's apartment a few hours earlier...  
'Man. Didn't she say she would be back now?' Heero thought. Heero has been worring ever since she had left. The phone rang. He picked it up..."Hello?....Um no he isn't here...My I ask who is speaking?.....ohh Hi Duo. Why would you think Trowa would be over here?....He did?!...Told me what?...okay talk to you later."   
  
'What happened? Why isn't she here? Am I ever going to see her again? She means everything to me...and if anything has happened to her I will kill Trowa! He promised that nothing would happen to her. I hope that she is alright...  
  
...  
  
Heero's apartment...  
  
"Kenichuwa Heero. Umm, I have something to tell you..." Trowa said as he paniced inside his head.  
  
"Trowa...kenichuwa...come on in..." Heero said...  
  
Trowa came in and had something in his hand for Heero. Heero sat down on a chair in the kitchen. "Heero I wanted to tell you this in person. Something happened to Relena..."  
  
Heero jumped up from his chair and had a angry look on his face. "Heero, Relena's dead." Trowa told him as fast as he could and tried not to cry as he said it.   
  
"I trusted you! And you just let her get killed??! I will kill you for letting her get killed!" Heero yelled.  
  
"I didn't let her get killed Heero! She decied to go back for someone and they killed her...If it wasn't for Noin and Quatre I would of never gotten to her in time. She got shot twice. One in the shoulder and one in the arm. I did all I could to keep her alive. She's buried now. Would you like to go see her grave?" Trowa explained.  
  
Heero was silent. He lowered his head. "So...she's gone...wow..I never expected this to happen. So...you expect me to forgive you?" Heero made Trowa get up and shoved him into the wall. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Trowa's head. "I should kill you...You just let her go...I shuld have never let her gone with you! I should have went! She would be here then!"   
  
"Kill me if you must. I won't care." Trowa said. 'Relena...if he kills me then I will be with you. That's all I want I don't want to be here...Not having you here drives me out of my mind.'  
  
Heero was standing with his gun at Trowa's head and then he heard sometihng. "Heero..." Heero's eyes got big and he looked scared. "R-Relena.." he dropped the gun and dropped to his knees. He put his hands over his head and rocked...  
  
Trowa got up and walked over toward Heero. "You see? She doesn't want you to finish me. She has other plans. There is a lot I need to fill you in on Heero. You might want to sit down for this though."  
  
Heero sat down on his couch and listened to what Trowa had to say.  
  
...  
  
Two hours later...   
  
"So you have been that close to her?" Heero asked.  
  
Okay maybe not the whole truth..."Yeah. She was like sister to me like I said. I miss her as well as you do."  
  
"I want to be left alone now." Heero said.  
  
"Okay..."Trowa said and got up and left.  
  
The door closed and Heero just sat there stunned. "Why didn't she tell me?   



End file.
